custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghost Assassin
Ghost Assassin is a Prototype for Mark 7 Jaegers by the Americans. Development As the Mark 5 Jaegers were faster, more agile, and stronger than most of the older generations. Engineers thought about constructing a Jaeger relying more on stealth to kill a Kaiju. They then made a prototype of it and called it Ghost Assassin, a mark VI prototype. They equipped it with a active camofladger and 2 short twin nanoedged SB-0.9(Scutterblades) dubbed "Scatterslides". Armanent Ghost Assassin is equipped with fast and effiecient killing weapons, for example, the nano edged blade can easily cut through Kaijus skin, not to mention the blade has electromagnetics that disrupts Kaijus nerves and brain cells, and this Jaeger much in a tactical combat situation, it depends on speed, accuracy and stealth, that's where the active camo goes on duty, this Jaeger can hide among the buildings, stalk the Kaiju, and assassinate it clean with no mess except the body, or, to surprise Kaiju on hand to hand combat, as it blends speed, maneuverability, and stealth, then the EMP SMGs, it didn't actually release EMP, instead, a Plasma bolt that as hot as 10,000,000 degrees Celcius, less sound produced and no recoil, meaning that every shot is accurate Structural and Operating System The structure of this Jaeger relies on adaptive titanium alloy that has been covered by Nano-skins that adapt to impact the Kaijus delivered, to manage that kind of armor ability and EMP tech this Jaeger equip with an NbOS(Neural bridge Operating System), it keeps the brain safe from EMP pulse and most importantly, making sure that if the pilot is still alive and the Jaeger has been hit by an EMP, the system restart in 7 second after the shutdown. But the NbOS confines the Jaeger options to be piloted by and only its original pilots. Pilot and Fighting Style As per NbOS compatibility with it's pilots, the pilots must pass Ghost Assassin's own NbOS, because every NbOS that has been created with different compatibility "For every NbOS I've made, I know each of them compatible with one gender, for Ghost, I'm definitely sure it matches with females, I don't know why though." -a NbOS programmer So the pilot for Ghost Assassin is Kiera Angelica, SEALs member, once trained to go in DevGru but sadly didn't make it, she trained in Wing Chun, Jeet Koon Do, and many other martial arts. It also capable of guerrila fighting style thanks to it's active camo, making this Jaeger the most tactical fighter in Jaeger program, also because of the NbOS, this Jaeger has faster reaction time, as fast as human do, even underwater, making this Jaeger capable of facing 3 kaijus at the same time Confrontation First confrontation 4 category 4 Kaiju attacked New York city, Ghost Assassin were sent to annihilate all of them, it activates it's Active Camo and hide amongs the building, stalking one of the Kaijus, and stab it from behind through it's heart, the second Kaiju meet the same fate as the first one, the third one however, were following the last one, when Ghost stabs it, the last one turn around, and see it's friend have died, Kiera turn off the Active Camo, revealing the Jaeger, the angered Kaiju charges towards the Jaeger, it was stopped by the Jaeger blade that go through it's head and chest Deactivation and disassemble Proving that the Active Camo works perfectly, the Ghost is deactivated and disassembled to make a better Mark 7 prototype, the nbOS and the pilot of Ghost Assassin is also transferred into this new Mark 7 prototype Jaeger. Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Articles to be Cleaned Up Category:SKW Jaegers